


Warm, Sticky, and Reiner.

by PinkReader12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Jealousy, Locked In, Love Bites, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Sneakiness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkReader12/pseuds/PinkReader12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you feel this?" Reiner murmured hotly as he pressed Annie's sweating palm to his pounding heart. "This is what you do to me. This is how you make me feel. And I'll be damned if you don't do something about it." </p><p>Reiner has had his eye on Annie for a while now. Small, athletic, and unbearably sexy- Reiner is already head over heels. But the girl seems content with avoiding him and his flirty advances every chance she gets- much to the jock's frustration.</p><p>Things come to a peak when Annie starts showing interest in the new boy in town. At first Reiner thinks her little crush will pass. But when Reiner catches them together on a date- his jealousy comes to a boiling point. He hatches a plan to make Annie his, and drags an unwilling Marcel into the mix.</p><p>When Reiner wants something- he gets it. No questions asked.</p><p>Annie Leonhardt will be no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm, Sticky, and Reiner.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship came up and hit me in the head hard one foggy night. Now I'm obsessed. D:  
> Feedback would be appreciated! Why is this such a rare pair?

 

Reiner couldn't understand it. 

He really couldn't wrap his mind around why she was so angry.

They were just flowers.

Beautiful flowers in fact. 

They didn't smell bad. They didn't feel prickly. They looked just as beautiful as they had the day before when Reiner first set his sights on them and immediately thought of the crystal eyed girl.

Any other lass in that town would have flushed with pleasure at even the thought of him giving them flowers.

 _This_ bouquet in particular had cost Reiner half of his paycheck. It would be a lie to say Reiner hadn't coveted a girl before with gifts such as flowers or jewelry- or tried to woo a woman by pampering her with all that money could buy. But never had he felt such warmth or sweet adoration fill his chest when he saw those bright blue white petals on display. Annie's eyes had flashed in his mind, and a longing heat had settled in his body before he firmly decided that he would get them for her no matter how much they cost him.

He had never put much thought into pleasing a woman. 

Annie was the first. 

Annie had been his first in a lot of areas to be honest.

The first to torment his mind so frequently at night. The first to make him exercise self control and restraint- two traits he had never needed nor cared about- not when he had women flocking to him on hand and foot. She was the first to make his heart shudder just by standing near him. Her looking into his eyes could melt his entire world and leave him a dry mouthed, blushing mess. 

And yet she seemed content with pretending he didn't exist. 

So... as his golden eyes followed her lithe form storm down the street, Reiner's earlier elation slowly began to ebb away. In its place a cloud of confusion and irritation settled. The flowers he had picked so carefully for her lay at a carnage at his feet, some of the remains falling down from his hair and onto his clothes where Annie had so inelegantly shoved them.

Marcel stood beside the red faced man, both men staring silently as Annie's form disappeared from their sight. The brunet had witnessed the entire ordeal between his two blonde friends. Marcel had seen Reiner approaching the house from his bedroom window just as Annie was about to depart from the house. Annie had already given Marcel a farewell and walked unknowingly to the front door before the brunet could say anything to warn her.

Her calm blue eyes had flickered with surprise when she opened the door to see Reiner lifting his hand to knock. Marcel had come up behind Annie, his voice catching in his throat when he saw Annie's gaze turn from surprise to irritation as gold eyes clashed with blue. When Reiner opened his mouth to greet her, an impish smirk forming on his face, Annie's irritation turned to downright fury.

Marcel hadn't had time to intervene when the blonde girl took the flowers and shoved them into a startled Reiner's face. 

Not wasting a second, Annie had pushed past the blonde man, duffel bag hefted on her shoulder, and stomped down the front porch steps and across the lawn under the gaze of a gawking hulk of a man and his childhood friend. 

And now, as a long beat of silence passed after Annie's departure, Marcel could only sigh in defeat as he turned to a frozen, red faced, completely baffled Reiner. 

"If I've warned you once," Marcel began gently, "Then I've told you a million times. Annie doesn't like it when you do things like this." 

Marcel didn't expect Reiner to reply to this reprimand. But to the brunets surprise, the taller boy seemed to wake up from his daze long enough to look over at him. Marcel bit his lip when he saw the expression on Reiner's face, and didn't have time to open his mouth before Reiner quietly stated,

"She despises me this much, huh." 

The words sent an arrow straight through Marcel's heart. Hurt and self loathing dripped like venom in Reiner's voice, and memories of all the times Reiner shamelessly flirted and followed Annie around like a puppy flashed through Marcel's mind. The brunet clenched his teeth before he hurriedly lifted a hand to Reiner's shoulder. The blonde didn't pull away, but his stiffened posture didn't relax in the least like it usually would under Marcel's influence.

For a brief moment, Marcel wished Bertolt were there. Marcel's upbeat and fatherly approach didn't always work with Reiner. But Bertolts silent and understanding nature never failed to put the jock at ease. Sadly Bertolt was away on a road trip with their old friend Ymir- and calling the sweaty man up now wouldn't bode well.

So Marcel said the first thing that came to mind.

"She doesn't despise you....you just haven't taken the right approach yet. She likes bold men you know? Men who take matters into their own hands." 

"....Bold." Reiner repeated numbly, his deadened gold eyes flashing slightly.

"Yes." Marcel went on, oblivious to the the gears turning in his childhood friends head. "You've seen the way she treats that Arlet kid who runs the bakery..."

Reiner's face darkened slightly, but relaxed once he remembered the harmless bowl haired manchild that Marcel was referring to. Armin Arlet was a sweet young man who made the best pastries in the town- hell, Reiner would even bet the entire state. And of all people Reiner would know since he frequently visited the Arlets store. Whether the visits consisted of Reiner alone, with his two friends, or with a lady- the blonde never left the place without his fill of sugar heaven. It also helped that Armin wasn't just a great baker, but an intelligent and friendly guy who was also a great opponent at chess.

Reiner couldn't dislike the boy even if Annie seemed to pay a significant amount of attention to him. Besides, Reiner knew how a woman's mind worked and Annie showed no sign of sexual attraction. She was comfortable around Armin of course....but her _body_ language wasn't that of a woman who wanted more.

"Yes, I've seen the way she treats him." Reiner replied after a moment, his eyebrows raising as he met Marcel's gaze.

The brunet could have passed for Bertolt with the way he was sweating now. 

"Well, she appreciates that type of man." Marcel went on slowly, his eyes showing that even he wasn't sure where he was going with this. "If you want Annie to see you as a man she could be with, stop trying to woo her like you would any woman...." 

Marcels voice trailed off, but his words had stirred something up in Reiner. Something that caused a deep warmth to spread throughout his chest and to the rest of his body. Something even more iron than determination. 

Eyes a brighter gold than ever, Reiner turned a sharp grin to Marcel and shoved his shoulder in a brotherly way. Marcel tittered off balance and turned to blinked up at him, but Reiner had already headed off the patio. 

Of course, not before shouting a 'Thanks!' over his shoulder.

A worried shadow fell over Marcels face at the sudden elation in Reiner's step as he descended down the stairs. He wasn't sure what Reiner was thinking, but he hoped Annie wouldn't murder him before the week was up.

Marcel sighed and rubbed his temples before heading back into the house.

* * *

Next up: ❀ The Cafe ❀


End file.
